mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
John Makdessi vs. Kyle Watson
The video starts at 3:42 of the first round. Makdessi missed a side kick, dodging the grab. Three thirty-five. Watson landed a leg kick and ate a wicked counter left hook and another. Three fifteen as Makdessi landed a leg kick. Makdessi stuffed a single without barely being touched. Three minutes. Watson does have a reach advantage. 'Use the jab.' Makdessi stuffed a single. Watson landed a pretty nice inside kick and a Superman punch right and ate a counter left hook. Two thirty-five. Makdessi stepped in with a left hook. Watson stepped in kneeing the body and again. Two fifteen. Watson's doing better than expected standing. Watson landed a decent body kick. Two minutes. 'Hands up!' Makdessi landed a turning side kick to the body. One thirty-five. Watson landed an inside kick. One fifteen. Makdessi landed a hook kick and a blocked turning side kick. Watson landed a leg kick. One minute. Watson missed another Superman punch and a blocked high kick. Makdessi landed a blocked side kick. Thirty-five. Makdessi landed an inside kick and a blocked left hook, dodged a leg kick. Watson missed a high kick. Fifteen remaining. Makdessi stepped in with a right. Watson complained of an eyepoke and landed a blocked body kick. The first round ended. Close, close round. I'd give it to Makdessi narrowly. "I need you inside," Watson's corner told him there. The second round began and they touched gloves. Makdessi landed an inside kick and another. Watson ate a pair of coutner left hooks, kneed the body and missed a high kick. Four thirty. Four fifteen. Makdessi landed another left hook there. Four minutes as Watson landed a blocked body kick and ate a leg kick. Makdessi landed a counter left hook there. Makdessi landed a nice straight right and another. Three thirty-five as Watson missed a high kick. Watson landed a flush high kick after feinting. Three fifteen. Makdessi missed a high spinning kick, landed a blocked side kick. Makdessi stuffed a single. Three minutes. Makdessi blocked a side kick himself. Two thirty-five. Makdessi landed another counter left hook. Watson does not have a bad chin. Makdessi blocked a high kick. Two fifteen. Makdessi grazed with another hook kick. Two minutes as Watson landed an inside kick. Watson missed a telegrpahed spinning back fist. Makdessi landed a spinning back fist himself. One thirty-five. Makdessi missed a hook kick. Watson landed a leg kick, ate a counter left hook and was briefly hurt. One fifteen. Makdessi landed a right hand and a blocked high kick, blocked one himself. One minute. Makdessi is a slow starter. Makdessi landed a counter left hok and ate a body kick, dodged a high kick. Watson has an excellent left high kick. Thirty-five. Makdessi missed a pair of hook kicks. Fifteen left. Makdessi landed a right hand and another and a left hook. The second round ended. That was certainly 10-9 Makdessi. 'His best strike is the left kick,' Makdessi's corner told him. 'You hurt him three times,' they continued there heh. Firas Zahabi or whoever. The third round began and they touched gloves. Watson ate a side kick. Makdessi blocked a body kick. Watson caught a body kick and they clinched. Four thirty-five. They broke. Watson was cut under the left eye from something. Watson blocked a body kick. Four fifteen. Makdessi landed a big right and a left hook. Four minutes. Big cut. Makdessi landed a leg kick. That's a big cut. Makdessi landed a massive spinning back fist at exactly three thirty-five, that was beautifully brutal. Wow, the sound it made...